Married by Alcohol
by Mikky-sama
Summary: Hey, kau mabuk? / Mabuk? Mungkin itu ide yang bagus / Kau gak mabuk? / Tidak, apa kau mau menemaniku mabuk? / #badSummary fiction drama/romance kedua saya. review plisss...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Married By Alcohol_ © Mikky-sama

**Genre :**

Drama, romance

**Rated : **

T

**Warning : **

AU, maybe OOC

**A/N : **

Fanfiction saya yang kesekian kalinya dan masih saja gak jelas. Yang mau baca makasih *terharu*

**/****Married By Alcohol** **\\**

Bandara begitu ramai. Penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang sibuk. Ada yang akan naik pesawat ada pula yang sudah turun dari pesawat. Ada yang mengantar dan ada yang menjemput. Nasib yang tak punya sanak saudara di sana. Tak ada yang menjemput.

"Ah, itu tasku," pekik seorang gadis yang melihat tas ungu keluar dari alat yang entah apa namanya. Alat yang memuntahkan tas dan membiarkan tas-tas itu keluar-masuk alat itu.

Gadis itu mempunyai rambut kebiru-biruan dengan mata putih. Parasnya manis dan kulitnya putih mulus. Gadis itu mengambil kopernya dan tas ranselnya. Dengan susah payah dia membawa koper dan tas yang lumayan berat itu. Dia menggiring kedua tas itu ke arah pintu keluar. Dia mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, Paman, tolong aku!" teriaknya kepada seorang supir taxi yang mencari penumpang.

"Baiklah," kata supir taxi itu. Dia pun berjalan mendekati gadis yang berteriak kepadanya. Mengambil koper dari gadis itu dan menaruh koper itu di bagasi taxi-nya.

Gadis tadi masuk ke dalam taxi dan duduk di bangku penumpang bagian belakang. Dia menghela nafas untuk sejenak.

"Akhirnya sampai di Tokyo," gumamnya. "Hanabi, tunggu kakak, ya!" katanya pada lembaran kertas yang dibawanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu taxi sebelang bangku yang kosong terbuka. Dan masuklah seorang pria muda dengan seenaknya. Pria itu memakai jaket dengan kaos di dalamnya.

Gadis tadi kaget bukan main. Dia memandangi pria di sampingnya untuk beberapa saat. "Hey, k-kau siapa? Aku mendapatkan taxi ini duluan," kata gadis itu.

"Aku cuma mau numpang. Taxi lainnya sudah penuh," kata pria itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapat taxi ini duluan," kata gadis itu sambil bersih keras.

"Bolehkan aku numpang, Nona Hinata," kata pria itu. Dia menoleh ke gadis sebelahnya. Mempertemukan manik hitamnya dengan mutiara putih pada gadis itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan bingung.

"Ini," jawab pria itu seraya menunjukkan dompet wanita di tangannya yang keluar dari saku jaketnya. Dompet itu berwarna putih dan biru.

"Ah, itu punyaku," kata Hinata. Dia berusaha mengambil dompetnya yang dibawa oleh pria itu. Tapi pria itu tidak membiarkan gadis bernama Hinata mengambilnya.

"Ijinkan aku menumpang dulu," kata pria itu.

"Baiklah. Kembalikan dompetku," kata Hinata yang menagih dompetnya. Pria tadi mengembalikan dompet putih biru itu kepada si pemilik.

Si supir yang tadi membawakan koper Hinata, akhirnya masuk ke dalam taxi-nya. Dia bertanya kepada dua makhluk dalam taxi itu. "Mau kemana?" tanya si supir taxi yang sudah berada di bangku pengemudi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata pada pria tadi.

"Kau dulu," kata pria itu.

"Kau kan yang menumpang," kata Hinata protes. Mungkin di dalam pikirannya dia mengumpati pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rumahku jauh," kata pria itu.

"Tujuanku juga jauh," kata Hinata yang lumayan jengkel kepada pria muda yang menurutnya menyusahkan itu.

"Memang dimana?" tanya pria itu.

"Baiklah, Tuan Menyebalkan," kata Hinata menyerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah supir berada.

"Sasuke, itu namaku. Bukan Tuan Menyebalkan," kata pria itu sebelum Hinata berbicara kepada supir taxi tersebut.

"Masa bodoh," gumamnya. "Paman, ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo," kata Hinata pada supir itu.

Mobil pun dinyalakan dan perlahan-lahan bergerak maju.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Menghidupkan ponselnya yang sudah dimatikan sejak berangkat dari Kyoto. Dia menulis sesuatu pada ponselnya.

_To : Neji-_niisan

Nii-san_, Hinata sudah sampai di Tokyo._

**Send**

Selama perjalanan, Hinata hanya memainkan gantungan ponselnya yang ramai. Sedangkan makhluk angkuh di sebelahnya hanya bersantai melihat pemandangan.

_From : Neji-_niisan

_Berhati-hatilah di Tokyo. Aku sedang menemani paman menemui relasinya di Osaka._

Hinata tersenyum melihat pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya itu. Dia menutup ponselnya. Melihati pemandangan. Dia menguap. Bukan kebiasaannya melihati pemandangan saat melakukan perjalanan. Tanpa sadar Hinata jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat keluar pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. "Dia tidur," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Dia mengambil kamera DSLR miliknya yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Dia mengambil beberapa gambar dari Hinata yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

Mobil mereka masih terus berjalan. Berjalan dengan lancar. Tak ada macet sedikit pun. Mungkin hanya berhenti saat mereka mendapat lampu merah. Sampai akhirnya, sang supir memberitahu bahwa mereka telah tiba di tempat yang disebutkan Hinata tadi.

"Hey, Nona Tidur. Sekarang bukan waktunya _sleeping beauty_," kata Sasuke membangunkan Hinata. Dia menepuk pelan pipi Hinata. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" tanya Hinata seraya melihat sekeliling.

"Sudah, Nona," kata supir taxi itu.

"Oh," kata Hinata. Dia melihat angka pada argo taxi itu. Hinata mengambil beberapa uang tetapi sebelum mengeluarkan uang itu, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang bayar saja," kata Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tak baik menolak rejeki," kata Hinata. "Terima kasih, Paman," kata Hinata yang kemudian turun dari taxi dan membuka bagasi belakang, mengambil kopernya. Dia melangkah ke dalam rumah sakit.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kameranya kembali. Dia mengambil beberapa gambar Hinata yang berjalan membawa koper ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Aku turun di sini, Paman," kata Sasuke. Dia pun memberikan uang kepada supir taxi itu dan keluar dari taxi.

Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Rasanya dirinya kembali hidup setelah bertahun-tahun rasanya jiwanya meninggalkan raganya. Dia bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus, dapat merasakan hangatnya terik matahari.

Hinata berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Dia mencari kepala dokter di situ. Setelah dia menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya, dia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Masuk," balas seseorang dari dalam mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk masuk.

"_Sumimasen_, Dokter Uchiha?" sapa Hinata saat masuk.

"Ah, Hinata. Duduklah," kata dokter yang dipanggil Uchiha itu. Di mejanya tertera sebuah nama. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan surat itu," kata Hinata yang berjalan mendekat ke arah dokter bernama Fugaku. Dia duduk di kursi di hadapan dokter itu.

"Tapi... maaf, Hinata. Aku kehilangan Hanabi," kata Fugaku.

**/..\\**

"Hanabi, kemarilah," panggil seseorang.

"Ya, kakak? Ada apa?" jawab seorang gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi.

"Jika kau mau sekolah dan makan, kau bantu kakak cari uang. Kau kan bisa bermain piano, kau bisa memainkan piano di bar. Tapi bawakan lagu yang bagus, agar pengunjung tertarik," kata orang yang memanggil Hanabi.

"Kakak, kalau kakak sudah menemukan kakak Hanabi, kakak mau mengantarku ke dia, kan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Pasti aku antarkan kau ke kakakmu," kata gadis yang berbicara kepada Hanabi.

"Makasih, kakak. Aku doakan kak Sasuke menyukaimu," kata Hanabi.

"_Arigatou, Hanabi-chan_," balas gadis berambut merah muda seraya mengacak rambut Hanabi.

**/..\\**

"Hanabi," ucap lirih Hinata. "Apa Hanabi sudah makan?" Hinata jalan gontai menuju ke suatu tempat. Dia menuju pemakaman. Dia sudah tak membawa tas kopernya. Yang dia bawa hanya tas ransel yang lebih kecil dari tas ranselnya tadi.

Udara saat itu lumayan dingin. Udara dingin di musim semi. Apakah akan turun hujan? Sepertinya tidak. Awan tidak mendung sama sekali. Hanya suasana hati Hinata yang mendung. Dia masih memikirkan adiknya yang entah ada di mana. Keluarganya bukan keluarga sesungguhnya baginya. Ayahnya hanya menyukai Neji yang merupakan anak dari adik ayahnya. Sedangkan Hinata dibiarkan hidup entah seperti apa. Hinata sudah cukup sedih tidak ada tempat bersandar di keluarganya. Satu-satunya tempat bersandar adalah Neji, sepupunya. Tetapi, Neji juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, yaitu meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya. Neji akan menjadi _worker-holic_ seperti ayahnya. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata selama ini. Dia tidak mau ini terjadi pada adiknya, Hanabi.

"Hanabi, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, Hanabi! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" teriaknya frustasi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang rapi dan sekarang rambutnya berantakan.

Hinata mencari sebuah nama di batu nisan. Nama ibunya. Itulah yang dia cari.

Saat sedang mencari, Hinata melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan tertunduk. Hinata memandanginya sebentar. "Hanabi pasti sebesar gadis itu," gumamnya. Dia pun berjalan lagi, mencari makam ibunya sambil terus memanggil nama adiknya.

"Hanabi, kau dimana?" gumam Hinata. Saat itu dia berpapasan dengan gadis yang dilihatnya di pemakaman.

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar. Menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mengamatinya. "Apa dia tadi menyebut namaku?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, masa bodoh," sambungnya yang kemudian dia melanjutkan aktivitas berjalannya. Dia berjalan keluar pemakaman.

"Hyuuga Hanabi mana ya?" gumam Hinata yang masih mencari nama ibunya yang kemudian nama itu diwariskan kepada adiknya. Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Ah, Hyuuga Hanabi!" pekik Hinata saat menemukan makam ibunya. Dia melihat ada bunga di atas pusaran ibunya. "Ada bunga," kata Hinata. Mata putih Hinata tiba-tiba membulat. "Jangan-jangan anak tadi..." Hinata pun bergegas mengejar anak tadi.

Hinata berlari di pemakaman untuk segera keluar dan mencari anak tadi. Dia tersandung batu dan lututnya membentur pinggiran pemakaman yang lancip. Dia tidak peduli dengan lukanya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengejar gadis tadi yang sempat diamatinya. Tapi terlambat, gadis tadi naik bus saat Hinata mengejarnya.

Hinata terjatuh lemas. Dia menangis. "Padahal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi," gumamnya. Hinata memukuli tanah yang tak bersalah. Kemudian dia memukili kakinya yang tersendung tadi. Dia masih menangis tersedu, meratapi nasibnya.

**/..\\**

"Hanabi dimana?" Hinata menangis tanpa suara di tengah keramaian di bar. Suara piano mengalun lembut menembus telinga para pengunjung. "Kata Dokter Uchiha, dia mengajari Hanabi bermain piano. Mungkinkah?" Hinata mencari si pemain piano di situ. Tapi hasilnya, dia bukan Hanabi. Meski Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengan adiknya tetapi dia mendapat informasi, bahwa mata Hanabi seperti mata Hyuuga pada umumnya.

Bau alkohol semerbak ke mana-mana. Jelas. Karena ini adalah sebuah bar. Sudah kukatakan jika ini adalah sebuah bar, kan? Bar dari kelurahan mana yang tak ada bau alkoholnya?

Seorang gadis membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Gadis itu sepertinya masih menangis. Pundaknya sedikit bergetar. Dia Hinata. Hinata memakai kaos oblong kuningnya dengan celana pendek.

"Hanabi," panggilnya lagi.

"Hey, kau mabuk?" kata seseorang mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Mabuk? Mungkin itu ide yang bagus," kata Hinata seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau gak mabuk?" tanya seseorang tadi yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak, apa kau mau menemaniku mabuk?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau lagi ada masalah ya?" tanya Sasuke yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dua tangannya kembali. Pundaknya bergetar hebat tapi dia tak bersuara sedikit pun. Tidak mungkin karena kebisingan di bar karena hanya ada alunan lembut dari piano yang terdengar.

"Jika menangis, bersuaralah," kata Sasuke seraya menepuk pundak Hinata dengan pelan. "Itu akan membuatmu lega," sambungnya.

Kini alunan piano berganti dengan dentungan musik keras dari DJ yang sedang memutar-mutar piringan hitam. Perlahan Hinata mengeluarkan suara dalam tangisnya. Sasuke tetap menepuk punggung Hinata.

"Hanabi," teriaknya dalam tangisnya. Lama-kelamaan tangisannya mereda. "Dingin. Apa Hanabi ada tempat untuk berhangat?" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. "Kau mau memakainya?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menerima jaket itu. Dibaunya jaket itu. "Kau belum ganti dari tadi? Bau," kata Hinata.

"Kalau gak mau, kembalikan," kata Sasuke yang hendak merebut jaketnya kembali.

"Eh, akan kupakai," kata Hinata. Hinata pun memakai jaket dari Sasuke.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya. Sasuke mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah Hinata yang sembab karena baru saja menangis juga terlihat murung sedangkan wajah di depan Hinata tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hinata yang masih dengan posisinya.

"Kau tidak menangis lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Itu tidak akan mengembalikan ibuku dan membawa adikku kemari," kata Hinata.

"Kenapa dengan adikmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ceritanya panjang. Dulu, orang tuaku bercerai," kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku tahu itu," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tau itu?" tanya Hinata seraya mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-aku hanya bilang 'aku tahu itu'," jawab Sasuke yang masih menidurkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Oh," kata Hinata. Dia meletakkan kembali kepalanya di meja dan bertatapan kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Terus?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin mengetahui cerita Hinata.

"Terus... Gimana kalau kau pesan beberapa bir?" pinta Hinata.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kiba bekerja di sini. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkanku untuk membeli bir. Aku akan membayarmu," kata Hinata.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau di sini berdiam diri?" tanya Sasuke dan Hinata pun hanya bisa mengangguk membiarkan pipinya bergesekan dengan meja.

"Oke, aku mengerti," kata Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah salah satu pelayan dan memesan beberapa bir. Dia pun kembali ke tempatnya bersama Hinata. Dia duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Aku sudah memesan minuman," kata Sasuke yang menempelkan pipinya ke meja kembali seperti semula.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?' tanya Hinata.

"Eh, aku... err..." kata Sasuke gelagapan. Dia mencari jawaban agar tidak ketahuan Hinata jika dia mengikuti Hinata.

"Kau mau minum, ya?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang '_bingo_!'.

"Ah, akhirnya ketahuan," kata Sasuke lega.

"Baiklah, ayo kita minum!" kata Hinata. Dan sangat kebetulan, pelayan mengantarkan dua gelas dengan dua botol bir.

"Ayo kita minum," kata Hinata mengambil gelasnya dan menuangkan bir di gelasnya dan gelas Sasuke.

"Kau bisa minum?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu bisa. Semua orang juga bisa minum," kata Hinata. "Ayo," ajak Hinata untuk menyatukan gelasnya dengan gelas Sasuke sehingga menimbulkan dentingan kepada kedua gelas itu.

_Ting!_

Mereka pun meminum bir yang ada di gelas mereka. Saling men-_toast_ gelas satu sama lain, tertawa bersama, saling menuang minuman, dan hal lainnya yang bisa dinikmati bersama saat minum. Hinata minum sampai mabuk sedangkan Sasuke hanya minum sampai tiga gelas, tidak terlalu mabuk. Masih bisa dikatakan sadar karena dia masih sanggup berdiri.

Gadis berambut merah muda jalan perlahan mendatangi Sasuke. "_Senpai_, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara. "Ah? Oh, Haruno Sakura. Entah apa yang kulakukan," jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit mabuk.

"Kau tidak mabuk, kan?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak, aku masih sadar," kata Sasuke. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. "Hinata, bangun. Hey, bangun. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang tidur dengan posisi pipinya menempel pada meja. Sasuke menarik-narik pipi Hinata dan Hinata hanya menyerngit.

"Siapa dia, _senpai_?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Dia? Kau tak perlu tahu. Dia bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangan Hinata di pundaknya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Sasuke menggendong Hinata di belakang punggungnya.

"Minggir, aku mau lewat," kata Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura pun menyingkir dari jalan Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dengan menggendong Hinata.

"Sasuke-_niisan_, _konbanwa_," sapa seorang gadis manis berambut coklat. Gadis itu melabaikan tangannya.

"Hana-_chan_, _konbanwa_. Kenapa Hana di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menemani _Nee-chan_ mencari uang. Oya, kapan-kapan ajari Hana bermain piano lagi ya?" tanya gadis bernama Hana.

"Permainan piano Hana sudah bagus, kok. Gak perlu kakak ajari," kata Sasuke.

"Yang kakak gendong itu siapa?" tanya Hana.

"Dia temanku. Namanya Hinata," kata Sasuke.

"Wah, namanya mirip dengan nama kakakku," kata Hana.

"Hana, kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi, ya. Kakak harus pulang," kata Sasuke yang langsung berjalan keluar bar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dia berjalan agak gontai tapi kakinya masih kuat menahan tubuhnya dan Hinata agar tidak jatuh

"Hanabi," gumam Hinata dalam tidurnya. Sasuke tersenyum beberapa saat.

"Hey, Pemabuk, beratmu berapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang tidur nyenyak dalam gendongannya.

**/..\\**

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus ke dalam ruangan melewati celah-celah kain yang menutupi jendela. Cahaya itu menyinari dua insan yang sedang menggeliat tidur di dalam selimut di ranjang yang sama.

Ranjang yang sama?

Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan tidurnya. Tetapi Hinata berbalik ke arah cahaya matahari datang. Karena merasa matanya silau, Hinata membuka matanya. Dia pun langsung menangkap sosok Sasuke di depannya. Dia masih bingung kenapa makhluk itu ada di depannya. Dia melihat dada Sasuke yang tak tertutupi oleh selimut. Dadanya yang mulus terekspos jelas. Matanya membulat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Hinata berteriak begitu kencang sehingga Sasuke membuka matanya dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

**/bersambung\\**

Mikky : Kabuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr... *lari seribu langkah*

Chocolatos : Mikky-sama... tungguuuu... *lari ala singa*

Mikky : jangan timpukin gua, kasih review ajaaaaaa... *masih lari*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Married By Alcohol_ © Mikky-sama

**Genre :**

_Drama, romance_

**Rated : **

T

**Warning : **

_AU, maybe OOC_

**A/N : **

*tengok kanan-kiri* Ada yang mau nimpukin Mikky, kah? *sembunyi di belakang Choco* *dilempari kolor* Oke, Mikky minta maaf kalau lama update *sembah sujud*

_By the way_, Mikky belum cerita asal muasal _fiction_ ini.

Jadi, ini terinspirasi dari drama yang pernah Mikky lihat saat masih kecil. Nenek Mikky suka nontonnya dan karena saat itu di rumah nenek cuma ada satu televisi, jadi harus gantian. Eh, entah kenapa ceritanya masuk ke dalam otak Mikky. Tapi Mikky ingatnya cuma si pemeran cowok dan cewek bangun dan teriak di ranjang yang sama. Gak inget alasannya kenapa mereka di situ. Mungkin juga karena mabuk. Mikky lupa. Mikky pengen lihat drama itu lagi. Drama itu ngingetin Mikky sama nenek Mikky yang sudah almarhum. Mikky kangen nenek yang selalu lihat drama di _channel_ ikan terbang. Oke, _it's not important_.

**BRDRA (Balasan Review Dari **_**Readers Anonymous**_**)**

**R** : _"Aaaaaaa apa yg dilakukan sasu terhadap hinaatttaaa ? Aaaa penasarannn lanjutkannn yaaa jgn ngegantung OKE ? :)"_

kira-kira apa, ya? Yang dilakukan Sasuke? Dirimu bisa menebak, kok XD ngegantung, ya? *muka _innocent_* tapi kayaknya bakal ngegantung terus, deh *dilempar golok* oke, makasih _review_-nya..

**dark san bary** : (review empat kali hanya dengan kata 'lanjutkan dan keren' =w=)

hm... udah, nih. Masa _fiction_ abal kaya gini keren. Kalau menghina jangan keterlaluan *maksud loe?* oke, makasih _review_ dan pujiannya

**lollytha-chan gagal login** : _"yang dngan saku itu hanabi kan? Apdet ya ~"_

aku panggil gagal aja, yah *nunjuk _anonymous name_* kasih tahu, gak, ya? Yang sama Sakura itu siapa, ya? _Author_ mendadak amnesia, nih *digolok*

**n** : _"mana tuh author-san seenaknya aja bersambung~megang pentungan sambil celingukkan~"_

AMPUN, KAKAAA~AK... *lari ke kantor polisi*

**Lavender** : _"kyaaa,, kerendd,, nggak nyangka qlo sasuke jd manis. jadi,, apdet'a jangan lama" yya #senyum iblis sambil nodongin _shotgun_ sama bazoka"_

udah update, nih. Tapi turunkan senjatamu dulu *bawa pasukan polisi yang bawa pistol*

**Yui-chan** : _"Salam kenal.. Aku suka ceritamu yg ini _author-san_. Jd SasuHina melakukan 'itu' ya pas lg mabuk. Trus mereka menikah nanti nya. Semoga mereka bahagia. En kaya nya Sasu udah suka duluan ya sm Hina. Oya _author-san_,kasih pelajaran tuh sm ayah nya Hina krn udah menelantarkan 2 darah dagingnya sendiri. Jd gemes aku sm org tua ky gitu..^^ Dari pd aku nulis yg gak jls gini,apdet kilat ya~ Aku tunggu"_

wah, makasih sudah menyukai cerita abal, gaje dan aneh ini. Hm... kayaknya mereka gak langsung menikah, deh. Haha, ikutin aja ceritanya *dirajam* aku gak janji ngasih pelajaran ke Hiashi-_sama_. Kayaknya dia jadi orang yang yang egois dan lainnya. Mungkin nanti—gak tahu _chapter_ berapa—dia bakal menyesal. Tapi, kayaknya dia gak merestui si Sasuke sama Hinata

**Shyoul lavaen** : _"Ah brsmbng pa wktu yg bsa bkin yg trjdi ma mreka brdua?knpa sasu bsa knl ma hanabi?d"sini sasu te2p anakny fugaku kan?emang sasu g"tau lau hanabi tu adiknya hina dri ayahny?pa yg trjdi ma hana smpai2 dy hlang?bnyak skali teka-teki d"chap ni,smuany msih smar2 ya..q jdi pnsaran trusannya,lnjut ya...jgn lama2 n chap dpan d"pnjangin ya..slam kenal.^_^"_

aduh, apa, ya? Kok banyak yang tanya itu, sih? Kira-kira aja deh, apa yang dilakukan pasangan aneh ini *di-_chidori_ Sasuke* oh my, aku dibrondong pertanyaan buanyak sama si Shyoul. Bingung jawabnya. Sasuke tetep anaknya Fugaku, kok. Masalah Hanabi nanti juga terkuak. Kalau diceritain nanti gak seru *ditendang*

**Citrus** : "_Ceritanya bgs sekali.. Lanjutin yah.. Terus, updatex cpten yah... Nggak sabar.. :D"_

bagus dari dengkul? Fiction jelek kaya gini dibilang bagus DX

**Sasuhina-caem** : _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lanjut"_

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb... *bingung jawab apa*

**_ Married By Alcohol _**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Hinata seraya meneriaki Sasuke. Dia bangun terduduk seraya menutupi area dadanya dengan selimut putihnya. Nampaknya dia sudah tahu kalau dia... ehem, telanjang.

"Sepertinya kita kelewat batas," kata Sasuke seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kaki kanannya ditekuknya dan tangan kanannya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ki-kita me-mela-kukannya?" tanya Hinata tergagap. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Hinata hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya dan begitu pula Sasuke. Perut Hinata mulai terasa tidak enak karena bir yang diminumnya kemarin. Jika hanya tiga gelas, mungkin perutnya tidak mual dan perih seperti ini. Sayangnya, dia minum tiga botol. Sedangkan Sasuke yang hanya minum tiga gelas—dua gelas setengah tepatnya—sudah pusing tidak jelas dan perutnya agak aneh.

"Se-sekarang, ba-bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Hinata.

Benar juga. Bagaimana mereka keluar dari selimut mereka sedangkan mereka sendiri telanjang? Dan sekarang mereka sudah dalam keadaan sadar. Meskipun mereka sudah—mungkin—melakukan kalian-tahu-harus-menyebutnya-apa, mereka juga malu jika melihat tubuh, ehem, telanjang satu sama lain. Dan tidak mungkin juga mereka berdiam diri di situ untuk selamanya.

"Eh, em, tutup matamu," perintah Sasuke kepada Hinata dengan nada dingin. Hinata pun menutup mata seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Menahan marah, tangis dan malu—mungkin.

Sasuke mengambil celana panjang—yang dipakainya kemarin—yang tercecer tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia memakai celananya. Sekarang, dia telah memakai celananya dan tubuhnya terekspos menampakkan perut yang membentuk _pack_ dan dada bidangnya.

Sasuke mengambil kemeja yang ada dalam lemarinya. Dilemparkannya kemeja yang diambil itu kepada Hinata. Dengan ragu Hinata membuka sebelah matanya. Hinata bernafas lega karena Sasuke sudah terbebas dari selimut yang menahan mereka.

"Pakailah kemeja itu dulu untuk menutupi tubuhmu," kata Sasuke. Mengingat Hinata dibawanya dengan memakai kaos oblong. Ya, kalian tahu, kan? Kalau memakai kaos harus menggunakan kedua tangan dan mengangkatnya? Sedangkan Hinata berusaha mati-matian menutupi tubuhnya. Beda dengan kemeja yang tidak susah-susah mengangkat tangan.

Hinata segera memakainya dan Sasuke berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruang tamu apartemennya. Sasuke kini berada di kamar mandinya. Dia melihat wajahnya sejenak yang terpantul dari cermin di depannya. Tampak kacau. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bawah kran dan secara otomatis air mengalir. Dia membasuh wajahnya. Dia menatap kembali wajahnya pada cermin di depannya.

"Selamat, Sasuke. Kau melakukan hal terbodoh dalam hidupmu," kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang tertumpu pada wastafel kamar mandinya. "Kau sadar siapa dirimu dan siapa dirinya? Kau tahu siapa ayahmu, Sasuke? Kau tahu siapa ayahnya?" sambungnya yang masih bicara sendiri. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ayahmu, Uchiha Fugaku, kepala dokter di rumah sakit terbesar di negara ini. Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, pengusaha _sake_ terbesar di negara ini. Kalau ini diketahui media, apa yang mereka katakan?" kata Sasuke. Seperti ada sisi lain dari Sasuke yang bicara. "Kau bisa-bisa ditendang dari bumi oleh ayahmu," kata Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu yang dibanting.

Blam.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dia melihat ke dalam kamarnya dan Hinata sudah tak ada di situ. Dia mengambil kemeja yang terjejer rapi di lemarinya kemudian memakainya. Dia mengambil kunci apartemennya dan mobilnya di berjalan setengah berlari ke luar apartemen. Dia menutup pintunya dan secara otomatis pintu tersebut terkunci.

Dia masih bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang pergi menjauh. Dia memakai kemeja Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan mengenakan celana pendek yang dikenakannya kemarin. "Hinata!" panggil Sasuke setengah berteriak. Karena tak ada jawaban Sasuke mengejarnya. "Hinata!" panggilnya lagi.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihat wajahnya merah dan air bening mengalir di pipinya. Hinata mangusap air yang mengalir di pipinya. "A-aku mau cari angin," katanya dengan sesenggukan yang ditahannya. Sasuke memandang Hinata datar. Hinata terkekeh melihat penampilan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tertawa lirih di depannya.

"Lihat kancing kemejamu," kata Hinata.

Sasuke melihat kemejanya. Dia menyisakan satu kancing di bawah. Itu membuat salah satu kerah kemejanya tinggi sebelah. "Oh, eh, sisa satu," katanya seraya menahan malu. "Kau mau ke atap bersamaku?" tanyanya kepada Hinata.

"Hm..." balas Hinata nampaknya menyetujui.

Sasuke berjalan dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mereka berjalan ke arah _lift_ terdekat dan Sasuke menekan tombol di samping pintu _lift_. Pintu itu terbuka. Mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_ itu. Sasuke menekan tombol paling atas. Dan _lift_ itu membawa mereka ke lantai teratas dari gedung itu.

Saat dalam _lift_, Sasuke membenahi kancing baju yang salah dikenakannya. Dia melepas satu kancing, memasukkan ke dalam lubang yang benar, melepas satu, masukkan satu. Hanya kegiatan yang diulang-ulang.

Saat pintu terbuka, mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju tangga yang mengantarkan mereka di atap gedung itu. Pintu warna merah itu pun dibukanya.

Angin sejuk menerpa wajah keduanya. Jam tujuh pagi, matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya dan sinarnya itu menyentuh kulit putih mulus kedua insan yang baru keluar dari pintu atap gedung.

Hinata berjalan ke arah pinggiran gedung. Dia melihat arah bawah dan dia melihat orang-orang yang terlihat kecil lalu lalang. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang melihat jalanan kota Tokyo yang sibuk di pagi hari.

"Kau tak mau teriak?" tanya Sasuke seraya melempar pandangan kepada Hinata masih dengan gaya cueknya. Sedikit aneh bagi Hinata karena dipertemuan sebelumnya, Sasuke yang memasang wajah bak malaikat tiba-tiba cuek.

"Eh?"

Sasuke menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa..." Sasuke berteriak seolah memberi contoh kepada Hinata. "Seperti itu. Orang-orang tak akan mendengarnya," katanya kemudian yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Hinata memandang ke depan. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia berteriak. "Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriaknya. "Aku merindukanmuuuuuuu!" sambungnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmuuuuuu!".

"Itachi... Aku merindukanmu. Apa kabarmu di sana?" teriak Sasuke yang juga menghadap ke depan kemudian memandang Hinata. Hinata juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Hinata melemparkan senyum kepada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," kata Hinata pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Oh, ternyata kau yang membangunkanku di atap, _Teme_. Teriakanmu itu sangat menyebalkan," kata seseorang dari belakang.

"_Teme_?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Salah satu alisnya naik. Sudah terlihat jelas, dia bingung. Dia mencari sumber suara itu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seseorang rambut kuning bersandar di ambang pintu. "_Dobe_," gemam Sasuke. Wajahnya yang datar sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ini akan jadi berita bagus di kampus," kata si rambut kuning seraya memandangi dua makhluk berwarna rambut senada. Tangannya dilipatnya di depan dadanya dan salah satu kakinya menyangga beban tubuhnya sedangkan kaki lainnya ditekuknya ke samping.

"Awas saja jika kau berani, Naruto," kata Sasuke mengancam dan menekankan pada sebuah nama yang sepertinya itu adalah nama si rambut kuning.

"Oh, aku takut," kata rambut kuning yang bernama Naruto seraya berakting ketakutan. "Che, menyedihkan," gumamnya seraya berdecih. Dia membalikkan badan dan jalan ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan gedung dengan atap gedung. Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu manis juga," kata Naruto yang kemudian membalikkan badannya kembali seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Naruto menyeringai setelah beberapa langkah dia menuruni tangga.

Hinata yang diam sedari tadi sedikit merona. Entah siapa yang dibilang manis oleh si rambut kuning tapi dia merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud.

"Che, merepotkan," gumam Sasuke. Dia berjalan ke arah bangku panjang di situ. Mungkin karena lumayan banyak yang ke atap gedung, karena itu pihak pengelola apartemen memberinya bangku.

Sasuke duduk di bangku itu. Hinata mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan dia duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku itu.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke yang lebih mirip kicauan burung di pagi yang sunyi. "Maaf atas kejadian yang aku sendiri lupa," sambung Sasuke. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Air mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dia menangis dalam hening.

"Aku takut," kata Hinata dengan suara agak bergetar. Matanya lurus memandang depan. Sasuke memandangi Hinata dengan posisi yang tak berubah.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya. Tangan kanannya mengambil kepala Hinata dan diarahkannya pada dada bidangnya dengan lembut. "Sudah kubilang, jika menangis bersuaralah. Itu akan membuatmu lega," kata Sasuke. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Hinata yang ramping sedangkan tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Hinata sesekali membelai rambut Hinata.

"Aku takut," kata Hinata seraya mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke bagian pinggang. "Aku takut kepada ayahku," sambungnya. Kini Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bukan tangisan tak bersuara lagi.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," kata Sasuke menenangkan. Tangannya masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. "Meskipun tak terjadi apa-apa aku tetap bertanggungjawab."

"Neji-_niisan, gomen_. Maafkan aku," gumam Hinata dalam tangisnya.

Sudah cukup lama mereka mempertahankan posisi itu, sampai akhirnya ponsel Hinata berdering. Seseorang menelponnya. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapa Hinata pada penelpon. Dia menyedot cairan dalam rongga hidungnya sehingga suara 'srot' terdengar. Dia juga menghapus air matanya yang membuat jejak samar di pipinya.

"Halo, Hinata kau habis nangis?" tanya seseorang yang menelponnya. Mungkin karena mendengar bunyi 'srot' tadi.

"Ah, Kiba. Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya sedikit pilek. Mungkin aku mau flu," kata Hinata seraya tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Begitukah? Lalu, semalam kau tidur dimana? Kenapa kemarin tidak ke tempat kerjaku? Aku menunggu sampai larut tapi kau tak datang, kukira kau menunggu di apartemen," Kiba membrondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang Hinata bingung menjawabnya.

"A-aku men-mencari tempat tinggal. Aku gak mungkin terus tinggal bersamamu," kata Hinata berhasil berbohong.

"Lalu kau sudah dapat tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh, itu... aku sudah dapat tapi belum dapat. Maksudku, aku sudah menemukan tempatnya tapi aku masih tawar-menawar dengan pemilik rumah," kata Hinata bohong lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Oke, jika kau mau mengambil barangmu hubungi aku. Aku sedang mau keluar apartemen dan aku tidak bisa menitipkan kunci kepada tetanggaku. Dia mau pergi juga," jelasnya.

"Oke," kata Hinata mengerti. Dan percakapan pun berakhir. Hinata menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke yang masih di sampingnya. Dia menumpukan kedua siku tangannya pada lututnya kembali.

"Aku harus cari apartemen untuk tinggal," jawab Hinata. Dia bermain-main dengan jemarinya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak tinggal bersamaku saja?" tawar Sasuke. Dia bersandar pada sandara yang ada di situ. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Eh? Bersama?" kata Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa orang tuamu tidak akan curiga kau tinggal dengan seorang gadis?" tanya Hinata yang terdapat rona merah di pipinya.

"Ayahku tidak peduli denganku sedangkan ibuku, aku bisa menanganinya," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata. Sasuke menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau orang baik? Dan apa kau tidak curiga kepadaku? Bagaimana kalau aku bukan gadis baik?" kata Hinata. Dia masih menatap Sasuke dari samping.

"Aku sudah berjanji aku akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apa itu kurang jelas?" kata Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau percaya padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku adalah pencuri?" kata Hinata.

"Hn, itu tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke. _Kecuali yang dimaksud pencuri itu pencuri hati seseorang, mungkin itu iya_.

"Bagaimana kalau aku adalah anak seorang mafia?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu itu semua tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hn," kata Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau teman kuliahmu tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu. Lagi pula aku tak peduli," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa nyaman dengan seseorang yang baru aku kenal? Bagaimana aku bisa begitu saja percaya padamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Jika aku lari, aku akan merusak _image_ ayahku," jelas Sasuke.

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya, ayahku. Uchiha Fugaku, kepala dokter di rumah sakit terbesar di negara ini," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, Uchiha Fugaku," ulang Hinata. Dia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi dia lupa pernah mendengarnya di mana—kurasa lebih tepatnya membaca.

"Hn. Bagaimana? Daripada kau membuang uangmu untuk menyewa kamar," kata Sasuke.

Hinata memainkan jarinya. Dia bingung. Jika tinggal bersama Sasuke, orang yang baru dikenalnya, dia agak ragu. Dari tampang Sasuke, dia memang bisa dipercaya. Tapi, tampang tidak bisa menjamin.

"Kau masih ragu?" tanya Sasuke yang melempar pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"Hm," kata Hinata yang entah itu jawaban iya atau tidak.

"Kalau begini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mengubah posisinya kembali. Dia megulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata pun kebingungan dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku janji," kata Sasuke yang masih dengan kelingking tangan kanannya yang mengarah kepada Hinata.

Dengan ragu Hinata menyambut kelingking Sasuke dengan manautkan kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Aku seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

**w Married By Alcohol w**

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartemen seseorang. Dia memakai kaos biru milik Sasuke yang sudah pasti kelonggaran di badan Hinata dan dia memakai celananya yang dipakainya kemarin. Ya, terpaksa. Dia ke bar tidak membawa kopernya, kan?

"Kiba, ini aku. Kau di dalam?" panggil Hinata seraya mengetuk daun pintu sebuah kamar apartemen.

Tak lama kemudian keluar seorang pemuda dengan muka malasnya—sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur. Pemuda itu memiliki tanda segitiga di pipinya. Dia hanya memakai celana _jeans_-nya dan kaos oblong berwarna merah.

"Kau lama sekali Hinata. Aku sampai tertidur," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba seraya menguap karena mengantuk.

"_Gomen gomen_. Aku tinggal mengambil koper dan tas ranselku, kan?" tanya Hinata kepada Kiba yang langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Aku letakkan dalam lemari kamarku," kata Kiba seraya menutup pintu apartemennya. "Ngomong-ngomong, baju siapa yang kau pakai?" tanya Kiba yang melihat Hinata memakai kaos yang longgar.

Hinata yang memegang _handle_ pintu berhenti dan memandang Kiba. "Punya teman satu kamarku," jawab Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

Hinata langsung menarik _handle_ pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kiba tanpa permisi. "Ya ampun, kamarmu berantakan lagi," kata Hinata melihat kamar Kiba yang seperti kapal pecah. Baju dan kemeja berserakan tak beraturan.

"Aku tadi terburu-buru. Jadi aku buang baju kotorku ke sembarang tempat. Dan aku belum membersihkan tempat tidurku," kata Kiba.

"Belum genap satu hari aku membersihkan kamarmu," kata Hinata seraya melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hehehe... Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh, d-di... di apartemen dekat kampus," kata Hinata. Hinata berjalan menuju lemari Kiba dan membukanya. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan kopernya dan tas ranselnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku kapan-kapan ke sana," kata Kiba seraya bersandar di ambang pintu kamarnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ja-jangan!" larang Hinata seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba seraya berdiri tegak—tidak bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Karena... pemilik apartemen tidak membolehkan anak laki-laki masuk," kata Hinata berbohong.

"Oh," kata Kiba hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Kenapa semakin berat saja," rutuk Hinata saat menyeret kopernya. Kiba berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang kesusahan membawa kopernya. Kiba membawa koper Hinata keluar kamarnya.

"Kau tak mau bersantai dulu?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak, aku buru-buru. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan," kata Hinata berbohong. Dia mengambil kopernya dan tas ranselnya sudah dipakainya.

"Kau tak mau kuantar?" tawar Kiba.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa memesan _taxi_," kata Hinata dengan senyum menawannya yang tak lupa semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Kau yakin?" tawar Kiba sekali lagi.

"Iya," kata Hinata beranjak untuk berjalan dan membawa kopernya. Dia berhenti saat akan melewati daun pintu apartemen Kiba. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Kiba, jika kau lapar buatlah sesuatu yang lain jangan hanya makan _ramen instant_," kata Hinata seraya menunjuk tong sampah dengan dagunya.

Kiba tersenyum pada Hinata. "Memang kau siapa? Ibuku?" kata Kiba bercanda.

"Ya sudah, makanlah _ramen_ sampai perutmu keriting," kata Hinata dengan wajah sebalnya. Kiba hanya tertawa lirih melihat wajah sebal Hinata. Menurutnya, itu manis.

"Oke, aku akan makan _ramen_ sepuasku," kata Kiba yang membuat Hinata berdecih kesal.

"Aku pergi," kata Hinata berpamitan.

"Sampai jumpa. Besok akan kukerjain saat kau ospek," kata Kiba. Dia memberian seringaian kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya menjulurkan lidanya kepada Kiba seakan menantang Kiba.

Hinata berjalan menuju _lift_ seraya menyeret kopernya. Memencet tombol yang berada di dekat pintu _lift_. Saat terbuka dia menekan lantai satu. _Lift_ berjalan naik turun. Beberapa orang sudah keluar, beberapa ada yang masuk. Sekarang, _lift_ berhenti di lantai tujuan Hinata. Dia pun keluar. Berjalan menuju _lobby_ dan tak lupa dia membawa kopernya.

Di luar, Sasuke menunggu. Dia langsung mendekati Hinata yang sudah tertangkap matanya. Dia membawa koper Hinata yang tampaknya berat. Sasuke membawanya ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir di _lobby_—mobil Sasuke. Hinata berjalan setelah Sasuke. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh Hinata.

Hinata duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah bangku pengemudi yang diduduki Sasuke. Dia melemparkan tas ranselnya ke bangku belakangnya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masuk hanya menatap Hinata. Dan Hinata yang merasa diamati melempar pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke mencondongkan dirinya pada Hinata. Tangannya seperti hendak meraih kepala Hinata berjalan lurus. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang kaget hanya membulatkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya, badannya pun kaku. Sudah dapat dipastikan wajahnya panas. Sasuke mengambil _seatbelt_ Hinata dan menariknya sehingga melingkari Hinata.

Ctik.

Ctik.

Sasuke pun memakai _seatbelt_-nya kemudian menyalakan mobilnya. Dikemudikannya mobil berwarna hitam itu. Hinata memandangi Sasuke, dia masih kaget kejadian Sasuke menarik _seatbelt_-nya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tanpa disadari, Hinata memandangi Sasuke lama hingga Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sampai kapan kau memandangiku?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata hanya memandang ke depan selama sisa perjalanan. Mengamati toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo.

Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur mobil Sasuke. Hujan di awal musim semi. Hujan yang menyejukkan sebelum datangnya musim panas.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata. Dia masih sibuk dengan kemudinya.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Hinata seraya menulis sesuatu di kaca mobil yang sedikit berembun karena hujan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ikut seleramu saja," jawab Hinata. Saat ini, Hinata sedang malas untuk berbicara. Dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan jawaban yang singkat.

"Kau tidak berselera makan?" tanya Sasuke dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala dari Hinata. "Baiklah kita langsung pulang," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ah, kita berhenti di _supermarket_ dulu," pekik Hinata. Sasuke pun mencari-cari _supermarket_. Mungkin saja mereka melewatinya.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir yang tersedia. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu dimana _supermarket_-nya. Dia jarang ke _supermarket_. Jadi, mereka berhenti tidak langsung menuju ke tempat tujuan, melainkan mencari tujuan mereka—_supermarket_.

"Ayo, kita cari dulu. Aku tidak tahu di mana _supermarket_-nya," kata Sasuke santai.

"Oh, oke," kata Hinata lesu. Dia hendak membuka pintu tetapi Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tunggu, aku akan menjemputmu," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil payung yang berada di bangku penumpang bagian belakang. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi lain mobil. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan Hinata keluar dari mobil.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu tempatnya," kata Hinata yang beranjak untuk berjalan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di bawah payung biru yang dipegang Sasuke. Mereka berjalan mengitari kota Tokyo yang terdapat toko-toko yang berjejeran sepanjang jalan.

Ctarr!

Kilatan cahaya terlihat sebelum suara itu menggelegar di ruang itu. Beberapa orang berteriak karena kaget. Tetapi tidak untuk si rambut indigo bernama Hinata. Dia tidak berteriak. Melainkan dia meringkuk jongkok seraya menutupi telinganya. Sasuke yang mengetahui akan hal itu berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian ikut jongkok di depan Hinata dengan payung masih ada di tangannya. "Hinata?" panggilnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat dia menangis. Pipinya basah karena cairan hangat dari matanya. "Sasuke, aku takut. Suaranya masih terdengar meski aku sudah menutup telingaku," rengeknya pada Sasuke.

"Berdirilah," kata Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dari sikap jongkoknya dan disusul Hinata. Kakinya bergetar dan badannya seperti menggigil.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan Hinata jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke. Lengan tangan kanan Sasuke menutup telinga Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya bertahan membawa payung. Tapi karena dia menyadari sebagian tubuh Hinata tidak tertutupi payung, dia memegang payungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang terkena bulir air hujan. Mereka berjalan dengan posisi begitu.

"Apa petirnya terdengar?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata seraya mengelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa orang melihat Sasuke dan Hinata hanya berbisik-bisik kepada sebelahnya. Beberapa orang hanya melihati tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa masih ada kilat dan guntur?" tanya Hinata yang masih berjalan dengan dipeluk Sasuke.

"Hn, iya," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum. Sebenarnya hujan sudah mulai reda. Entah kenapa Sasuke menjawab iya. Tanyakan sendiri pada orang itu.

Setelah lama mereka berjalan, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan _supermarket_ yang mereka cari. "Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah Hinata yang merah mulai mereda. Dia menatap langit yang mulai cerah kembali.

"Katanya masih ada kilat dan guntur," kata Hinata yang melihat langit yang mulai membiru. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Hinata.

Mereka masuk ke dalam _supermarket_ yang lumayan besar. Sasuke menitipkan payungnya di dekat penitipan barang. Di situ ada tempat payung dan beberapa payung milik pengunjung. Mereka masuk ke dalam supermarket. Hinata pun mengambil beberapa makanan dan di masukkannya ke dalam _trolley_-nya.

"Untuk apa kau membeli banyak makanan?" tanya Sasuke seraya melihat Hinata mengambil beberapa sayuran. Sasuke mendorong _trolley _Hinata.

"Ya untuk dimasak," jawab Hinata yang masih _enjoy_ dengan memilih sayurannya.

"Aku juga tahu itu," kata Sasuke.

"Gitu tanya," kata Hinata. Dia mendengar Sasuke berdecih sebal. "Kulkasmu tidak sayuran atau makanan yang bisa dimasak. Jadi, kita beli ini semua," terang Hinata yang mengingat kulkas Sasuke hanya berisi minuman bersoda.

"Biasanya kalau makan aku di luar. Kadang-kadang ibuku membawakan makanan dari rumah," kata Sasuke seperti membela dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu sering makan di luar. Belum tentu kualitasnya bagus, belum lagi MSG yang banyak. MSG salah satu penyebab kanker otak," kata Hinata seperti menggurui Sasuke.

"Iya, Calon Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo," kata Sasuke seraya mengejek Hinata.

"Che, weeek," Hinata berdecih kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sasuke. Dia pun berpindah tempat untuk mencari bahan makanan lainnya.

"Anak ini," gerutu Sasuke seraya mendorong _trolley_-nya. "Ambilkan aku tomat," teriaknya pada Hinata yang berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya.

"Tidak mau," kata Hinata.

"Anak bandel ini," geram Sasuke yang mengejar Hinata seraya mendorong _trolley_-nya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah selesai berbelanja. Mereka pun menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Hinata mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dompetnya. Mereka pun keluar dengan membawa belanjaan mereka.

Sasuke membawa dua kantong plastik di kedua tangannya sedangkan Hinata membawa payung biru Sasuke. Hinata jalan beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke. Sesekali Hinata menari dengan payungnya dan membuat Sasuke tertawa lirih dengan gerakan Hinata.

"Sasuke..." panggil seseorang di belakang mereka. Sasuke mengenali suara itu, Hinata pun ikut membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati Sasuke yang berhenti.

"Pergi!" perintah Sasuke pada Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

"Sasuke, itu kau?" panggil wanita tadi kepada sosok Sasuke yan tidak langsung melihatnya.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Hinata yang tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Hinata pun mendekati Sasuke

"_Stop_! Pergi!" kata Sasuke yang sekarang hanya bibirnya yang bergerak, tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau kehilangan suaramu?" tanya Hinata yang sudah di dekat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, itu kau, kah?" kata wanita itu seraya membalikkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Oh, Ibu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kepada wanita itu yang sepertinya dia adalah ibu Sasuke—Uchiha Mikoto.

"Seharusnya ibu yang bertanya begitu. Ibu mau ke apartemenmu," kata Mikoto. "Dan, siapa dia?" tanyanya seraya memandang Hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis kepada wanita itu.

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang pergi," gumam Sasuke seraya mengenggam erat tas plastiknya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan itu pacarmu, ya?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah memergoki.

"Ah, eh, itu..." Sasuke bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada ibunya.

"Ah, ngaku saja," kata Mikoto memojokkan Sasuke.

"Ah, eh, iya," kata Sasuke yang akhirnya menyerah karena malas berdebat dengan ibunya. Apalagi di jalanan yang basah ini.

"Ah! Sasukeku pacaran," kata Mikoto seraya mencubit pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang dicubit pipinya hanya meringis menahan sakit di pipinya. "Namamu siapa, Manis?" tanyanya seraya membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata.

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga Hinata?" ulang Mikoto, seolah dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Hm," kata Hinata seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Pipimu putih mulus," kata ibu Sasuke seraya membelai kedua pipi Hinata. Hinata pun merona. "Ah, dia merona Sasuke," pekiknya seraya menoleh kepada Sasuke dan memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Ibu, sudah. Ini di jalan," kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Tidak mau, aku mau mengamati bonekaku sebentar," kata Mikoto yang sontak membuat pipi Hinata tambah merah. "Ah, lucu," katanya seraya mencubit pelan pipi Hinata. "Sasuke, boleh kubawa pulang?" tanya Mikoto pada anaknnya seraya melingkarkan tangan kanannya di sekitar pundak Hinata.

"Eh? Bawa pulang? Buat apa?"

"Buat dijadikan putri," kata Mikoto seraya tersenyum kepada Sasuke. "Ibu belum pernah merasakan punya anak gadis," sambungnya dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Tidak bisa, Ibu," kata Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya. Mikoto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu tinggal di mana?" tanya Mikoto pada Hinata.

"Eh, di apartemen Sasuke," jawab Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Mikoto kepada keduanya. Terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Dia butuh tempat tinggal, jadi kutumpangi," kata Sasuke yang tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya untuk berbohong. Dia memandangi ibunya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ibu akan lebih sering ke apartemenmu," kata Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Tapi, Bu, jangan bilang ayah, ya?" pinta Sasuke dengan _kitty eyes_.

"Hm... baiklah!" kata Mikoto menyetujui.

"Ibu kami harus kembali ke apartemen. Kami duluan, ya? _Bye_," kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Hinata dengan jemarinya yang bebas dari kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Mereka meninggalkan Mikoto yang berteriak gak jelas memanggil Sasuke.

"Ibumu baik," kata Hinata.

"Kau ini polos atau bodoh, sih?" tanya Sasuke yag sontak membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Waktu ibuku tanya tempat tinggalmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Hm, entahlah. Aku kadang jadi sangat bodoh," kata Hinata mendeklarasikan pernyataan kebodohannya.

Mereka berjalan ke arah mobil hitam Sasuke. Sasuke membuka pintu jok belakang dan meletakkan belanjaan Hinata di situ bersama koper Hinata. Sasuke menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke sisi mobil dan membuka pintunya. Seperti semula, Sasuke berada di bangku pengemudi dan Hinata ada di sebelahnya. Mobil pun dinyalakan dan melaju di atas jalanan yang basah.

Mobil itu akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Si pengemudi menjalankan ke dalam gedung, memakirkannya di sana.

Dari mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir itu, keluarlah Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata membawa belanjaan di kedua tangannya sedangkan Sasuke membawa tas koper dan tas ransel. Mereka berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Saat mereka melewati koridor yang panjang, tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan orang yang tak ingin ditemui.

"Ayah," gumam Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak. "Hinata, menepi," kata Sasuke seraya mengenakan tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Sasuke mencari akal untuk menghindari ayahnya itu. Dan ada ide cemerlang menempel pada otaknya. Cemerlang tapi mematikan.

'Jika aku mati aku tidak akan menyesalinya,' pikir Sasuke. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat Hinata.

Sasuke mengunci tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada tembok. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun kaget dan semburat merah tipis bertengger di pipinya. Kedua tangan Sasuke ditekuknya sehingga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Dimiringkannya kepalanya sehingga membelakangi orang yang dipanggil ayah oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Hidung Sasuke menempel pada wajah Hinata dan bibirnya menempel pada milik Hinata. Sasuke menutup mata sedangkan mata Hinata membulat dan belanjaan yang ada di tangannya jatuh. Terpaksa tetapi Sasuke menciumnya dengan perasaan.

Seolah Sasuke tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, dia melumat bibir Hinata. Setelah dia yakin ayahnya sudah melewatinya, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Sasuke mengubah posisi kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menikmati kesempatan yang menurutnya berharga. Kegiatan itu berlangsung setengah menit. Sasuke melepas ciuman itu, membiarkan Hinata mendapatkan oksigennya. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata.

"Se-_senpai_," seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

**O_O BERSAMBUNG... O_O**

Mikky : oh, tidak... *sembunyi*

Choco : *ikut sembunyi*

Mikky : mohon reviewnya...


End file.
